baby don't cry
by SinRose
Summary: Hermine ist die einzige Überlebende des Krieges.Severus Snape versucht ihr zu helfen. Mit Erfolg? Meine erste Geschichte seit langem


Titel : baby don't cry

Autor: Meine Wenigkeit

Frei ab : Keine Altersbegrenzung

Alles gehört Rowling, nur das Lied gehört dem besten Rapper aller Zeiten 2pac, oder wenigstens, die Ausschnitte die von diesem wunderbaren Lied "baby don't cry" kommen.

Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, und es ist meine erste Geschichte seit fast einem dreiviertelnem Jahr. Also verzeiht, wenn sie nicht soo unglaublich gut ist smile. Würde mich über Feedback freuen

**Baby don't cry**

_Baby don't cry, I hope ya got ya head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up_

Ich wollte nie das wir hier ankommen. Nebeneinander stehend und warten das irgendwer uns erlöst. Wer auch immer, wie auch immer. Wir wollten nur dem Schmerz entfliehen, obwohl wir beide wussten das es vollkommen sinnlos war, aber wir wollten es einfach. Deine Augen hatten zu viel gesehen, dein Herz zu viel Schmerz ertragen, für deine gerade einmal achtzehn Jahren. Und ich war müde, müde von all dem was ich erlebt habe, von dem durch das ich gegangen bin. Deutlich kann ich mich daran erinnern wie sie alle zu dir gesagt haben, du solltest doch den Kopf hochhalten, nicht aufgeben. Wahrscheinlich war ich der Einzige der wirklich begriffen hatte wie es um dich stand. Das du mit jedem Tag ein Stück mehr an der Last zerbrachst. Sie alle wollten dir helfen, sie alle konnten oder wollten das Offensichtliche nicht begreifen. Das es einfach zu spät war. Dein Geist war zu schwach um das hier alles noch mitzumachen. Gib niemals auf haben sie alle zu dir gesagt, und du hast nur gelächelt und genickt. Du hast sie angelogen. Du, die brave Musterschülerin Gryffindors hat sie alle eiskalt angelogen, und es war dir so egal.

_Now here's a story about a woman with dreams  
So picture perfect at thirteen, an ebony queen  
Beneath the surface it was more than just a crooked smile  
Nobody knew about her secret so it took a while  
I could see a tear fall slow down her cheek  
Sheddin' quiet tears in the black seat  
So when she asked me  
"What would you do if it was you?"_

Es war diese Abmachung zwischen uns, wir litten zusammen, wir gingen zusammen durch den Tag, aber wir redeten nicht darüber. Irgendwann konnte ich diese Stille nicht aushalten, es wirkte alles so unmenschlich und unreal zwischen uns. Das junge Mädchen das du damals warst konnte den ganzen Tag nichts anders tun als Fragen zu stellen, und der Mann der ich damals war, nichts anders als dir die Antworten darauf jedes Mal zu verweigern. Du wolltest zu früh zu viel wissen, deine unendliche Neugier und deine unbändige Loyalität hat dich letzten Endes zu dem gemacht was du jetzt bist, ein Wrack. All deinen Lebensmut der dich so wunderschön gemacht hat, hat dich in den vergangenen Monaten verlassen. Das Funkeln war aus deinen Augen gewichen, sie wirkten jetzt nur noch wie stumme Diamanten. Tausende von Malen wurde deine Geschichte erzählt, und ich will hier bestimmt nicht wieder von ganz vorne anfangen. Vom deinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts erzählen, als du mit diesem Leuchten in den Augen durch die große Halle gingst. Bereits in diesem Moment begriffst du diese Welt besser als viele Reinblütler. Es war niemals so, wie es schien. Du hast die Decke bewundert, mit ihren funkelenden Sternen, die trotz allem den Glanz deiner Augen nicht überstrahlten. Es war für niemanden eine Verwunderung als du ins Haus des Löwen gewählt wurdest. Ich kann mich daran erinnern dass ich etwas enttäuscht war. Wärst du nur von reinem Blut, das Haus der Schlangen hätte dir die Tür zu einer anderen Welt aufgestoßen. Einer Welt, die jetzt unter Trümmern begraben liegt, genau wie die Deine. Ich weiß nicht ob Hogwarts dich jemals enttäuscht hatte, ich habe es sicherlich getan. Es war meine Aufgabe, ich musste euch, und vor allem dich, vorbereiten auf das was kommen würde. Härter musste ich euch machen, stärker, vielleicht auch ein bißchen gefühlskälter. Ich wollte nicht dass ihr in diesem Krieg zu früh zerbrecht, eigentlich wollte ich verhindern dass ihr euere Unschuld überhaupt an ihn verliert. Doch ich war all die Zeit Realist, ich konnte euch nicht vor allem schützen. Es war euere Entscheidung zu kämpfen, ihr wollten nicht zusehen wie alles zerstört wurde, was euch lieb und teuer war. Doch die Zeit rannte uns schon damals wie Sand durch die Fingern, vergeblich war es sie festzuhalten.

_Couldn't answer such a horrible pain to live through  
I tried to trade places in the tragedy  
I couldn't picture three crazed niggaz grabbin' me  
For just a moment I was trapped in the pain  
Lord come and take me  
Four niggaz violated, they chased and they raped me  
Even though it wasn't me, I could feel the grief  
Thinkin' with your brains blown that you could make the pain go  
No! You got to find a way to survive _

_Cause they win when your soul dies_

Du hast nie über dein Leid gesprochen, über das was sie dir angetan haben. Das haben stets Andere für dich getan, haben sie dich doch wie eine Heldin verehrt. Die Einzige des Goldenen Trios das den Krieg überlebt hat. Sie übersahen das deine Seele Harry und Ron gefolgt war, nur deine sterbliche Hülle verweilte ihr unter uns. Deine Geschichte traf mich mehr als alle Anderen weil ich sie mir so gut vorstellen konnte. Oft genug musste ich es mit ansehen, und mit jedem Schrei zerbrach mein Herz ein bißchen mehr. Aber man lernt sich abzuschirmen, baut Mauern um sich die einen schützen, doch man ist dann zugleich unerreichbar für die Menschen die neben einem stehen. Eigentlich tust du jetzt genau das Gleiche was ich auch tat, und du hast mich dafür gehasst. Ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen, ich weiß was ich für ein Mensch war, und es noch bin. Doch der Krieg hat Opfer verlangt, meine Menschlichkeit war eines davon. Ich gab sie gerne, wenn es helfen würde zu retten was noch zu retten wäre. Zum Schluss gesehen weiß ich nicht wie viel meine Arbeit damals verhindert hat, wie viele Menschen sie gerettet hat. Aber anscheinend genug, denn sie verehren mich als Held, genau wie dich. Doch das sind wir nicht, wir sind nur Krieger einer längst vergangen Zeit. Ich wollte dass du lebst, denn ich war der Meinung du würdest es schaffen. Wer, wenn nicht du? Die junge Frau mit den buschigen Haaren, den vielen Fragen und der unerschütterlichen Loyalität. Du hast das Goldene Trio komplett gemacht, du standest blind hinter ihnen. Du hast niemals alles gut geheißen was sie getan haben, hast du mir einmal in einer einsamen Stunde anvertraut, aber du hast sie geliebt. Und sie haben dich geliebt. Ich sah in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals eine Freundschaft die inniger und eine Liebe die reiner war. Oft lag ich Nachts wach, habe dein Haar gestreichelt und dir zärtliche Wörter zugeflüstert. Es war nichts weiter als ein jämmerlicher Versuch deine Seele daran zu hindern weg zu sterben. Aber ich war zu spät, sie starb vollkommen in dem Moment, als der Krieg zu Ende war. Als wir gewannen.

_Baby don't cry, I hope ya got ya head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry_

Ich kann mich noch an dein Gesicht erinnern, als du auf die Knie gingst und schriest. Noch nie in meinem Leben hörte ich Schreie, die mehr von Verlust und Trauer gepeinigt waren, als jene in dieser Nacht. Ich wollte dich trösten, wollte einfach nur bei dir sein, doch du hast mich weg gestoßen. Wir fanden dich Stunden später, zusammengebrochen über den Leichnam von Neville. Für dich hatte er eine besondere Bedeutung, er stand für etwas, genau wie Harry. Er stand für das, was Kriege aus Familie machten. Jeder kannte sein Schicksal, die Umstände die dazu geführt hatten das er bei seiner Großmutter lebte. Es war der Moment in dem er Bella tötet, als sich zum letzten Mal ein Lächeln auf deine Lippen schlich. Sie hat Neville nicht nur die Eltern genommen, sondern auch Sirius in den Tod geschickt. Natürlich waren Black und ich nie Freunde. Wir konnten uns auf den Tod nicht leiden. Aber er fehlt. Er fehlt im Gesamtgefüge, genau wie sie alle fehlen, Remus, Minerva, Ginny, die Zwillinge. Sie alle fehlen. Vielleicht war es damals sehr kindisch, hast du mir eines Tages erzählt, aber du wolltest immer ein Foto der Sieger haben. Wir alle vereint. Ich habe geschwiegen, und ihr im Stillen zugestimmt. Wer jetzt Sieger sehen will, besucht den Friedhof, dort liegen sie alle. Aufgebahrt auf einem kleinen Hügel, wenigstens die letzte Ehre wurden ihnen feierlich zu Teil. Wir haben um jeden von ihnen genug geweint, unsere Augen haben keine Tränen mehr. Du hast um Remus geweint, als er sich vor dich warf, den Fluch von Lucius abzufangen. Du hast um Minerva geweint, als ihr Dementoren die Seele aussaugten. Um Ginny und die Zwillinge hast du geweint, als sie starben beim Versuch Harry Zeit zu sichern. Du hast so viel geweint, zu viel für eine junge Frau in deinem Alter. Du solltest ausgehen, Jungs anlachen und über die neuste Mode diskutieren. Nicht hier sitzen, den Blick zu den Sternen gerichtet. Sie alle sehen nicht dass du weinst, um das was du verloren hast, deine Freunde, deine Kindheit und dich selbst.

_Baby don't cry, I hope ya got ya head up  
Even when the road is hard, never give up  
Baby don't cry_

Ich sollte auf dich aufpassen, waren Rons letzte Worte als auch er schließlich starb, in Erfüllung seiner Pflicht. Er gehört zu jenen Helden die Kinder jetzt verehren, sie wollen alle werden wie das Goldene Trio. Ohne zu wissen dass es niemals wieder solche drei wie euch geben kann, weil niemand das erleben wird, war ihr erlebt habt. Und das ist besser so. Die Kinder die jetzt nach Hogwarts kommen, werden keinen gefürchteten Tränkelehrer mehr haben, werden keine Minvera als erste Lehrerin sehen. Sie werden nicht unter der Führung des durch und durch Geniehaften Dumbledore ihren Schulalltag erleben. Sie werden allerdings auch niemals Angst haben müssen, dass Todesesser ihre Eltern entführen oder Freunde töten. Sie werden in Frieden aufwachsen können, den Frieden für den deine Seele starb. Du hast gekämpft, wahrscheinlich stärker als die meisten Anderen. Den du wolltest es uns allen beweißen, das du mehr warst als nur eine einfache Muggelgeborene. Dabei hast du allerdings vergessen das wir längst wussten wer du warst, die schlauste junge Hexe die uns allen jemals über den Weg gelaufen war. Dein Verstand stellte jeden in deiner Altersklasse in den Schatten und deine Fragen überraschten manchmal sogar mich. Du hattest die Fähigkeit rasant zu kombinieren, dein Verständnis von Logik machte dich für unseren Krieg unverzichtbar. Damals warst du eine der Ersten die den Zauberstab in die Hand nahm und sich aufstellte, bereit bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut zu kämpfen. Für dich gab es nie einen Zweifel an dem was du tatest, du warst bereit dein Leben in die Hand deines Freundes zu legen, den nicht nur ich für zu unreif für diesen Kampf hielt. Wenn das hier jemand durchziehen könne, dann nur er, hast du damals gesagt. Deine Wörter waren Balsam für seine geschundene Seele. Vielleicht war es letzten Endes genau das, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich Voldemort in die Quere zu stellen. Es sollten nicht noch mehr Unschuldige sterben, hatte er seelenruhig erklärt und hatte angefangen ihn zu bekämpfen. Wie genau der Kampf ablief weiß keiner so richtig, wir fanden nur zwei Leichen. Den verrauchten Körper des ehemaligen Lords und den von Harry Potter. Niemals in meinem Leben werde ich dieses selige Lächeln vergessen, er musste gewusst haben dass er gewonnen hatte, bevor er starb. In diesem Moment standst du neben mir, Tränen liefen die ganze Zeit über deine Wangen und wir beide wussten, das du am liebsten neben ihm liegen wolltest. Ich habe dich stets gebeten nicht aufzugeben, auch, weil ich nicht alleine sein wollte. Doch in letzter Zeit musste ich mehr den je feststellen das es einfach nicht mehr ging, du warst nicht mehr im Stande einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Und so habe ich dich einfach gehen lassen. Ich bin aufgestanden, habe dich ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn geküsst und die Tür hinter mir verschlossen. Du hast mich gehen lassen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und als ich dann fast schon draußen war, habe ich es gehört „danke, für alles". Ich habe gelächelt und genickt.

Du hast nichts mehr mitbekommen wie die Presse über deinen Tod berichtet hat. Wie die ganze Magische Welt dir zu Ehren eine Schweigeminute eingelegt hat. Wie sie alle um dich geweint haben, die Heldin die du warst, du bist für so viel gestanden. Mehr als du wahrscheinlich selbst geahnt hast, mehr als selbst ich geahnt habe. Es gibt so viele die sich jetzt melden, die wenigen die dich gekannt haben. Doch keiner von ihnen kannte dich wirklich, so wie ich dich kannte. Sie reden jetzt viel über dich, mehr als du immer gewollt hattest. Aber so tun sie wenigstens eines nicht, sie vergessen dich und deine Geschichte nicht. Das war das Einzige was du immer wolltest. Dein Leid sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Du wolltest immer ein Warnsymbol für alle sein, und du wirst eines bleiben. Denn sie werden dich nicht vergessen.


End file.
